vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Attraction M/ Lolo and Repel M/ Coco
|-|Pre-transformation= |-|Transformed= Summary Attraction M/ Lolo (アトラクション・M/ ロロ) and Repel・M/ Coco (レパルション・M/ ココ) are twins Alternative Magical Girls with the power of telekinesis. Lolo, the one with a default smiling face, uses her wand to draw people into a sphere high above the ground, then let them fall to their deaths. Coco, implied to be the elder sister of the two, is the opposite of Lolo, with a default frowning face and uses her power in opposite fashion: forcing people and things away from her at incredible speed. In the next world, Lolo and Coco were among the Alternative Magical Girls created by the future scientist Tonogaya as bodyguards for people who had memory of the disaster of the previous world, and became Kaedae Sayano's bodyguards. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Repel M/ Coco (elder sister) and Attraction M/ Lolo (little sister) Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative Magical Girls Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid, High-Mid post-upgrade), Necromancy, Immortality (Type 3 and 8) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Each of them is stated by Word of God to wield a force equivalent to 6 tons. Coco could send Flame Dog M flying a significant distance, destroying a chunk of an apartment building in the process) Speed: Possibly Supersonic+ (Likely comparable to Living Dead M) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level (Akuta Rintaro managed to take down Lolo by stabbing her in the head) pre-transformation, possibly Higher after their transformation. Regeneration makes them hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Their wands. The end of Lolo's wand is heart-shaped, while Coco's is the opposite. Intelligence: Unknown. Pre-upgrade, they have no intelligence and are incapable of communication with humans. Post-upgrade, they have displayed Average Human intelligence, sufficient to take orders and communicate with humans. Weaknesses: They are powerless without their wands and die permanently if their wands are destroyed. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Telekinesis: The twins' unique ability. Coco's variation of this power is Repel, as she shoots anything away from her at a force of up to 6 tons. Lolo's variation is Attraction, as she attracts anything, including people, together with her wand. with a force of as high as 6 tons. * Regeneration and Immortality: The ability of all Alternative Magical Girls. They can regenerate as long as their wands are not destroyed. In the next world, all Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya can regenerate instantly with Quick Reverse. * Necromancy: Another ability shared by all Alternative Magicals. Anyone killed by their wands becomes a zombie, with their bodies covered in some form of dark matter that resembles the Gothic Lolita style clothing worn by Alternative Magicals. They can only be defeated via decapitation or if the magical wand that killed them is destroyed. It is unknown whether the Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya keep this ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Duos